Getting to know you
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: A short serie of fics about Tony and Steve's relationship. Established Stony. What they really know about each other? Slash/Fluff.
1. Favourite animal

It was a lazy afternoon in the Avengers tower. Tony was lying on the couch, his head was resting on Steve's lap. Captain's arm was wrapped around Tony's and Tony was lovingly caressing his hand. It was bigger than his, but the skin was more gentle and soft. Tony's hand were a little rough from all the engineering. It was a dirty job. Not mentioning all the scars and cuts he had during the years. Steve's hand were smooth, untouched.

"Hey, Tony" Steve said turning the TV off. He still couldn't get used to modern TV programs. They were too bright and too loud.

"Mhhm?" Tony answered still caressing Steve's hand.  
"What is your favorite animal?" the blonde asked. Tony stopped the motion, looking at the space in front of him with a puzzled expression. Than he lifted his head to look at Steve.

"You do realize that this is not a kind of a question you ask a grown-up man?" the familiar cocky Tony Stark smile was on his lips.  
"Come on Tony, I want to know you better. Think about it, what exactly do we know about each other?" he said,  
"The exact amount that is sufficient for you to bear with me. Any more and you would start to hate me." came the answer.  
"Tony." Steve said in that tone. It was the tone that Tony recognized as the one "stop-being-a-sarcastic-pain-in-you-know-where". He half-smiled at Steve.

Tony put his head down and started to think about it. He didn't had any pets as a kid. His parent's were sending him off to various camps to keep him entertained, but keeping a pet was out of question. They had an aquarium with fish in it, but you can barely call them pets. Fish didn't give a damn about their owners. Beside, those were some fancy-super-expensive fish and Tony was supposed to stay away. After his parents death he was thinking of getting a dog, but quickly realized that he is not enough responsible to take care of himself and he didn't want to be responsible for a breathing, living creature. So he had constructed a mechanic dog. It was a prototype and it didn't last long. But it was a kind of devastating experience for Tony when it had broke and then he decided to not have any pets, living or mechanical.

"Tony.." Steve said brushing his hand through dark hair. It was a thing that Tony did very often, spacing out in his own thoughts. Sometimes he got so entangled in his own thoughts that he couldn't no longer differentiate if he is having a internal monologue with himself or is he speaking out loud. Steve caught him few times doing that.

"Erm, sorry" the brunet murmured, gently tilting his head to the back following Steve's fingers. He loved when Steve was doing that.

"So?" Steve was waiting for an answer.  
"So?" Tony repeated, he got lost in the feeling and didn't want to go back.  
"Your favorite animal." the blonde reminded him, smiling at him.  
"Oh.. Em.. A duck.. No, wait! A monkey!" he said with a broad grin, getting off Steve's lap to look at him.

"A monkey?" Steve looked at him surprised. He always thought that Tony would say a lion, tiger or other potentially dangerous wild cat.

"Yeah, think about it! You know how people always say that I'm an eccentric, unpredictable billionaire?" he said, still overly excited.  
"Yeaah.." Steve drawled the word. He didn't like where this conversation was going.  
"So, if I had a monkey.. No, a whole platoon of monkeys! And those monkeys will start to go wild and throw feces at themselves than all those people will see how mellow and well-adjusted I'm comparing to them!" he beamed.

Steve was looking at him with a blank expression.

"Steve?" Tony asked dropping the grin.  
"I don't know if I should slap you or kiss you to stop talking nonsense."

Tony grinned hearing that.

"Can I buy a monkey?" next he felt Steve's lips at his. He enjoyed the feeling, moving closer to the blonde. When Steve parted from the kiss, Tony was still grinning.

"No, you can't" Steve said eyeing the brunet. Tony just shrugged and lie back on Steve's lap. This time he was on his stomach, hugging the blonde's thighs. Steve placed his hand on Tony's back, sliding his fingers along the brunet's spine. Tony let out a blissful sigh.

"And what about you?" he murmured getting overly relaxed by Steve's touch.  
"Hm? My favorite animal?" Steve thought about it for a moment. He always liked dogs. They were loyal, trusting and loved their owners no matter what. The bigger the dog the better.

"From some time, a cat" he grinned. Tony snorted hearing that. "What?" he asked looking down at the brunet.  
"Oh, nothing. I always pictured you with a dog. A big golden retriever with some ridiculous name like Liberty." he laughed again at his own joke. Steve gently pulled his hair as a punishment.

"Why a cat?" Tony asked.  
"They remind me of you" Steve smiled.  
"Ah, because we both are graceful and have inborn charm?" he said jokingly.  
"That too" he agreed not wanting to argue about that, going back to stroking Tony's back. "But there is also something else."  
"Hm?" Tony was again getting lost in Steve's touch.  
"Cats are difficult at first. They don't trust you, just stand in the back observing. But after they get used to you, no matter how many times you will shook them off your lap they will always come back and stay there for a whole day." he smiled looking down at the brunet.

"Aha.." Tony muffled. He was getting sleepy from Steve's touch. And then it hit him.

"Hey, did you just call me lazy in a pretty way?"

* * *

Because we don't know much about Marvel heroes. I guess guys don't pay any attention to stuff like that, so it wasn't necessary to specify that.

The monkey comment from Tony is based on a quote by Robert Downey Jr :) in some interview he also stated that his fav. animal is a duck, but I'm too lazy to find that one. Chris Evans fav. animal is a dog.


	2. Tony vs Bike

"I don't like this, Steve."  
"Come on Tony, you didn't even try it yet. It will be fun."  
"No, giving this thing an engine and some lasers will be fun, this is painful."

Tony was standing in the training room in some distance from Captain. He was eyeing with suspicion the thing next to him. It was a bike. A simple, road bicycle, with gears, tires, handles and all that stuff bikes were made of. Steve saw something great, with which he associated the happiest moment of his childhood, while Tony saw a boring, simple mechanism, which needed a lot of improvement.

"Stop standing there, it won't bite you." Steve said amused. Tony sighed heavily and came closer.

He didn't know how this happened. He was having some every-day talk with Steve, when Steve mentioned that as a kid he liked riding on bike, to which Tony answered that he never learnt how to ride a one. Tony thought that as no big deal, his parents didn't have time to teach him stuff like that, but apparently to Captain, it was a big deal. And he decided to teach Tony how to ride.

"Come on, take the handle. " Steve said in an encouraging tone, the one parents use when trying to convince their sick children that bitter medicine tastes like candy.  
"Do I really have to do this? It's not like that someday I will have to run from something and there will be only bikes to choose." he felt unhappy and it was clearly showing on his face.  
"Stop pouting. You taught me a number of things, let me return the favor." Steve said, Tony looked in his blue eyes. How could he say "no"? With another heavy sight he grabbed the handle with one hand. Captain smiled.

"Okay, so now, put your hand on the other handle" Steve took his hand and put it there for him. "Put your left foot on the left pedal.. and try not to fall, okay? It will be painful if you hit the ground while here, I told you we should go to the park.."  
"NO!" Tony shouted lifting his head. He could already see the headlines in tabloids: "IIron-man vs. Bicycle - 0:1/I". Steve told him that it is nonsense and nobody would write such a thing. Poor, trusting, naive Steve.

"Okay, we won't go to the park." the blonde reassured him. "Now, try to maintain your balance, okay? Don't worry, I'll be holding the bike, you won't trip over."

Tony focused his attention on the handles. He did learn how to fly in a piece of metal, surely mounting a bike couldn't be more difficult. He followed Steve's instructions, pushed off the ground couple times with his right leg and swung it over the seat.

"Woah!" escaped his mouth, when he felt the bike wobble, but Steve was already holding it by the seat and at the middle of the handlebar.

"Nearly there" he said smiling, referring to Tony's right foot planted on the ground. Tony felt that until he will properly mount the bike he will not be left alone. He carefully lift up his foot and quickly placed on the pedal feeling really insecure.

"Was it so bad?" Steve asked with a broad grin. Tony carefully turned around to look at him, afraid that any abrupt movement will trip the bike.

"I think I had enough for one day." he said in a weak voice. Steve gave him a reassuring smile.

"Try to ride" he said, Tony closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  
"Okay. But I'm doing it for you and later I want to get a reward."  
"Cheeseburger with fries?" he smiled sheepishly.  
"That's not a reward, that's my dinner, I want.. " he said leaning gently to Steve, carefully, to not fall off.

Blonde's cheeks flushed with red.

"Tony!" he hissed to what Tony responded with a broad smile.  
"Okay, lets get to it!" he said eagerly, "What I'm supposed to do now?" Steve snorted. Helpless Tony was something new.

"You have to start to pedal."  
"Like, with my feet? That sounds tiring.."  
"You'll do fine Tony. After you start it will be easier to keep your balance. Ready?"  
"What if I say 'no'?"  
"Too late" Steve already started running holding the bike for better support. Even if Tony didn't want to he had to pedal. Steve saw that Tony's face expression changed from being in shock to a more confident one. He let go of the handlebar and run behind the bike holding the sit. Tony's eyes nervously followed him.

"Look ahead of you! I'm right behind you!" he reassured the brunet.

Tony turned his face. When Steve decided that he looks comfortable enough he let go of the seat. He watched the brunet riding for a while.

"Hey Tony, you're on your own now!" he shouted.  
"WHAT?!" came the surprised yelp as he turned around to see Steve standing in some distance. He nearly fell off while doing that, but regain his balance. Muttering curses under his breath he turned the handlebar and was riding back to Steve. He decided to teach the blonde a lesson and started to pedal faster while targeting him. Steve jumped out of the way when Tony was getting dangerously close. He heard Tony's laugh and smiled to himself seeing that the brunet was clearly enjoying himself. But his face changed when he saw Tony going directly for the dumbbell rack.

"Tony, hit the brakes! Back-pedal!" Tony didn't get why Steve was making so much noise until he saw the rack he was getting closer to. He did what Steve said but it was no use. He was riding too fast and even if he will stop pedaling he will still hit the rake. Damn you laws of physics. He turned the handlebar, trying to minimalize the impact but it was too late. The back wheel hit the rack causing Tony to fall under the bike, knocking the dumbbells with a loud noise.

Steve looked at this scene in horror. He rushed to Tony, praying that he will be okay. He kneeled near the rolling dumbbells and lift the bike off him.

"Tony! Do you hear me? Open your eyes!" the panic was taking over him.  
"Yyygh.. " the brunet whimpered slowly looking at him. He wanted to get up but Steve held him in place.

"Stay still, I will get Bruce" he said while standing up, but Tony grabbed his wrist.  
"Don't be stupid.. and what will you tell him? 'Tony had a bike accident while I was teaching him to ride'?" he laughed at how bizarre it sounds. Steve kneeled again, not feeling any better. Tony did always mask his true feeling with his sarcasm.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.  
"I'm alright. All bones are at their rightful place." Steve bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry Tony, I don't know why the bike didn't stop.." he said in a tone full of regret.  
"I know" Tony pointed at the vehicle "The brakes are on the handlebar, not back-pedal".

Steve's face scrunched up. He put Tony in danger because of his lack of knowledge.

"Tony, I am.."  
"Don't be" he interrupted. "Things are constantly changing, how were you supposed to know that brakes are in a different place now? Besides, I should noticed that" he said, lifting his upper body. Steve helped him stand up. His face was grim.

"Hey, stop that." Tony said and pecked his lips.  
"I screw up, didn't I?" he said.  
"Nah, happens to the best of us. Let's go, I want my cheeseburger now." Tony said in his usual tone, gently stretching his sore muscles.

"Tony, I.. " Steve started receiving a glare from Tony.  
"I told you to stop that, right? Don't make me tickle you just to see you smile." he threatened him. Steve answered with a weak smile.

"You did well, Tony" he said,  
"I know, I'm just that great. "Tony beamed.

* * *

I was thinking about uploading it tomorrow, but meh, may as well do it today!

you guys have no idea how many troubles I had with is it either barhandle or handlebar...

I'm not exactly happy how it turned out :/ .. hope you will enjoy it anyway!

yup, in my world Tony never learnt to ride a bike. He can play golf, tennis, ride on a horse, and other stuff rich people do for leisure, but he can't ride a bike.

I learnt to ride a bike when I was like 10 years old which is considered super late here. hey, not my fault that my parents were busy!

I made Tony hit the rack as I thought that he would have no problems with steering, as he knows how to ride a car. when my father taught me how to ride he didn't tell me how to steer and I hit a tree :c


	3. Food preferences

"Tony, you shouldn't eat that."  
"It is a fully balanced meal, Captain."

Steve was siting in the kitchen eating an apple looking at his lover. Tony was, you couldn't call it eating, devouring a burger, sitting at the kitchen counter. An enormous, juicy bacon burger with extra cheese which looked delicious to Tony and repulsive to Steve. He had to use both hands to hold the bun in place while he took a bite. A bite is gentle word for what Captain saw. He looked in horror as nearly a quarter of the burger disappeared in Tony's mouth.

"In what way this is a full balanced meal?" he gave him a disapproving look. Tony lift his finger, giving him a sign, that he will answer after he swallows the chunk. Steve was waiting observing Tony's jaw movements. After he swallowed he wiped off his mouth with his hand.

"There are napkins for that, you know," Steve said in a strict tone. Tony smiled.

"Shush, if I want to wipe off my mouth with my own hand in my own kitchen I will do it," he said, accenting the every "my". Captain rolled his eyes. The Avengers Tower was no longer Stark Tower but Tony insisted that it is still his property.

"So, how is your burger a balanced meal?" Steve asked again.  
"Because it has everything in a small, handy package" he said, taking another, this time smaller, bite as he intended to continue talking. "It has all the carbs, proteins, vegetables.."  
"And all the sugar, salt and fat," Steve interrupted him. The brunet responded with a shrug.

"I like that stuff," he said, taking another bite. Steve sighed heavily.  
"I'm not telling you to completely cut off burgers, but you ate one yesterday. And a day before that."  
"You're exaggerating, I didn't eat any burgers three days ago," he retorted.  
"That's because you had pizza," the blonde gave him a look.

Tony was chewing slowly with a grimace, processing what Steve was trying to say. Then he shrug it off and took another bite just to anger him more.

"You know.." Steve observed as Tony swallowed and was planning to sink his teeth into the bun for another bite, "If you continue to eat like this, soon enough you won't fit in your Iron-man suit."

Tony's hand froze in half-way to his mouth. Steve liked his expression now. It was a mixture of disbelief and shock. He snorted, getting Tony back to Earth. The brunet looked at Steve's stupid grin. If he wants to mess with him he will payback the favor.

"Hey Cap, do you want sea-food?"  
"Sea-food?"  
"Yeah. See.." Tony took out a huge bite from his burger, chewed it for a while and then opened his mouth showing Steve roughly processed pieces of meat, bun and vegetables. "Food" he finished pointing to contents of his mouth.

Steve was staring wide in disbelief and then he turned around, disgusted.

"You're such a kid, Tony," he blurted. Steve turned back when he heard a muffled giggle coming from the brunet. Tony took the last bite and chug the wraps into the bin.

"What do you like to eat?" he asked Steve.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, as far as now I have only see you eat stuff I would feed to the rabbits. Like this," he said, pointing at the bitten apple.  
"Oh," Steve looked at the apple. He forgot about it. He took a bite. It was crunchy and sweet, just the way he liked it.

"I don't know, probably some army food, at least that's what I'm used to" he said, getting back to the topic.

Tony's face contorted.

"That must have been disgusting."  
"It wasn't so bad," he smiled seeing Tony's face. "A lot of the food was coming from cans as it was easier to store it. It was tough to get fresh fruit or vegetables. You're lucky that now you have such a wide variety of green groceries from all around the world," he said munching on his apple.

"I guess you're right.." Tony sighed. Then his eyes went wide as he saw Steve eating the apple core in two bites. "I didn't know you can eat it."  
"Sure you can eat the apple core. It is as nutritious as the rest of the apple and has the same vitamins. Throwing it away would be a waste," he said in a soft voice he used every time he had to explain something, he thought as obvious, to Tony. Like that you should chew with your mouth closed, but that was a lesson Steve had to repeat with him.

"So you like fresh stuff, anything else?" Tony asked getting interested in the topic. Steve thought about it for a while.

"I like apple pie," he answered with a timid smile. Tony grinned.  
"That's as much as food as my burgers," he pointed out.  
"Maybe, but I don't eat it every day," Steve retorted.  
"I thought you didn't like sweets," brunet looked at him suspiciously. Captain returned the glare.

"I like them, but anything with sugar in it is always magically disappearing from this kitchen."  
"Yeaah.." Tony's eyes drifted to the side. "You must definitely talk to Thor about that. This dude has a problem," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

Steve snorted. He knew that Thor was not the only one with this problem.

"Is there something you don't like to eat?" Tony inquired.  
"Corned beef," Steve said, to what Tony frowned.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"You don't know?" Steve looked at him with disbelief. It was rare that Tony didn't know something.

"No, I don't know. So, what is that?" he asked again.  
"Um, it's.." Steve thought about it for a moment, "It's minced meat in a can. Technically it should be beef, but it was expensive back then and they were putting all kinds of scraps in it. I never liked it as you couldn't tell what it was made off so I usually gave my portion to some other soldier," he said, shuddering at the memory of pinkish slices of something that pretended to be beef.

"Huh.." Tony said with a confused look, "Oh! I think I once saw something like that at the market!" he beamed. Steve laughed again. He should expect that Tony, being a rich kid, ate only sirloin.

"How about you?" Captain asked him.  
"Err.. watermelons.." he muttered, looking at his shoes.

Steve couldn't help but grin at how sorry the brunet was looking right now.

"Why?"  
"Bad memories," he answered, referring to his birthday party some time ago. When he had thought that he was dying, got drunk and blasted few bottles over the heads of people present (Tony couldn't call them guest, he didn't know the majority of them). Then he had blasted a watermelon. For a long time he was still finding the chunks of the scattered fruit all over the apartment, remanding him of his stupid behavior that got him in a fight with, back then, only two people he loved. Since then every time he looked at watermelons he felt a lump in his throat.

Steve dropped the smile, after he remembered that story, once told to him by Pepper.

"Tony, I…" he started, but Tony made a gesture with his hand showing Steve to not worry about it.

"Beside, watermelons are water like in 90%, if I want to drink something I would get it," he said jumping off the counter.

Tony walked to the fridge, took out a soda and turned around to see Steve looking at him with scrunched eyebrows. He turned back to the fridge, put the can down and took a bottle of water. Facing Steve he took a gulp of cold liquid. Captain smiled.

"Smart choice."

* * *

sorry Tony, dating Steve means some changes in your menu c:

yup, a Marvel fact - Tony loves burgers, Steve loves apple pie. So they both love American cuisine.

I think the reason why Tony loves fast food are two – kind of a rebellion, because everybody tell you that you should eat helthy stuff and he doesn't follow orders, and because he has no idea how to cook. or clean. or do laundry. no, Tony, inserting pop tarts into a toaster doesn't count as cooking!

Captain on the other hand knows how to cook. but with old fashioned equipment, new appliances look hostile to him.

Food that they don't like was based on my own thoughts. sorry if some of you like corned beef, remember to read the ingredients lists as producers are cheaters now! once I bought a strawberry jam WITHOUT strawberries :/

the blasting-watermelon scene is from Iron-man 2

the "sea-food" joke comes from some kid show I saw a few years back, I don't remember the title, but I thought it was hilarious


	4. Music taste

Tony decided he needed a break. Although the Avengers Tower was a massive building, he wasn't used to live with so many people. He loved them all, but Thor constantly ate his cookies, Clint had a stupid habit of mixing their clothes and few times he ended wearing Tony's clothes, clearly not seeing the difference between jeans worth 200$ and jeans worth 20$. And Tony liked to keep his stuff to himself. Not that it worked both ways. He was constantly snatching Bruce's coffee when he was too sleep deprived to make his own, once he wiped his car grease covered hands into Natasha's silk nightgown, just because he needed some cloth and there it was. Tony needed a break from them, and they needed a break from Tony. So, he decided to go and talk to Fury if he and Steve can get a couple days off to go to Malibu, to his home. Of course, Fury said no. But after Steve talked to him, he agreed. Tony didn't know what arguments Steve used but was grateful that he succeeded. Probably the blond said to the director that few more days and Tony will cause an explosion in his workshop causing the whole building to collapse.

So, there they were. Steve was standing in Tony's bedroom looking at the view. The ocean was breathtaking. The whole house was just screaming "Tony Stark". As Steve was admiring the view, he heard something. It was like rhythmical pounding. Then it got faster and other noises joined it. He grimaced, he didn't like it. The sounds were hurting his ears. He exited the bedroom and went downstairs where all this noise was coming from. Steve stood before the glass door to Tony's workshop and entered the access code. As soon as he made a step further, he took a step back covering his ears. The music was even louder.

"Sir, Steve Rogers is in the workshop."  
"Mute."

Steve looked around looking for the brunet. Tony was standing next to some mechanism holding a blowtorch in his hand. He lifted the mask up, breathing heavily, looking at the soldier.

"What's up?" he asked.  
"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve said referring to his equipment.

"I'm arc welding," he said casually, lifting up the blowtorch.  
"I thought you wanted to come here to rest!"  
"I'm resting. So, you want something or what?"

Steve looked worriedly at the brunet. He didn't like Tony's idea of resting.

"What was that noise?" he asked, deciding not to inquire in the vacation topic.  
"What noise? You mean the blowtorch or my music?"  
"That was music?!" Steve asked with a shocked expression.  
"Yeah," Tony grinned, "You never heard my music before?"

Steve shook his head.

"In New York your workshop is a few floors below my room, you know."

Tony didn't stop grinning. He put the blowtorch down.

"Hey JARVIS, put the volume down by 70% and resume the music."  
"Yes, sir."

The music started playing again. Steve made a face like if someone just punched him in the nose.

"What is that?" he asked.  
"_Black Sabbath_," Tony answered, "This song is called _Iron man_."  
"They made a song about you?" Steve made an incredulous face.

Tony snorted looking at him.

"No, stupid. This song was made in the 70's. It's about a guy who travels in time and saw the Apocalypse. You don't like it?"  
"Not really.." Steve muttered. The sounds were too harsh, the vocalist had a weird voice and the whole song sounded sinister to him.

"Is.. is all your music like that?" he asked.  
"Pretty much. It's loud, a lot of screaming. Something to keep me awake when I'm working up late," Tony still was grinning.

"How come you aren't deaf yet?"

Tony laughed again.

"I was lucky, I guess," he answered.

Steve was feeling out of place. He rubbed his arm, looking to the side.

"I.. I think I should be going now" he said, planning to turn around.  
"No, come here," Tony said, taking off his mask. He wiped his sweat covered  
face with some cloth and then did the same with his hands.

Steve entered the workshop looking around. It was pretty much the same as the one back in New York. Tony smirked seeing how insecure looking Steve was.

"Are you afraid that something is going to attack you here or is it because of that music?"  
"I.. I think it's that music."  
"We can change that. What music do you like?"  
"Do you have something calmer?"  
"Calmer.. hm, JARVIS" Tony said, tilting his head at couch near the door, encouraging Steve to sit down, "Put on some smooth jazz."  
"Yes, sir."

Tony flopped down on the couch next to Steve. After first notes, he could clearly see that Captain's face relaxed. He took his hand.

"Better?"  
"Much better. Thanks Tony," Steve answered, resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

After a while the brunet started to impatiently swing his legs. He was happy that Steve relaxed, but too calm music was getting on his nerves. He had to do something. Tony stood up, still holding Steve's hand.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, smiling seductively.  
"What, now? I can't dance.." Steve said, according to truth.  
"Not a problem, I can dance," he said, pulling the soldier up, wrapping one of his arms around his waist, the other one holding his hand.

Steve looked surprised at him.

"I didn't know you can dance".  
"I'm multi-talented," he said, smiling smugly, "And my parents were more than happy to send me a couple times a week for some extra curriculum activities to just not be bothered with me," he added.

Steve bit his lip. He still didn't know how to react when Tony was so freely admitting that his parents didn't care for him. Now Tony knew that it wasn't true, but still the sorrow remained. Steve just held the brunet closer.

After a couple more minutes of swaying, Steve felt Tony going strangely limp, leaning all his weight on Steve.

"Tony, what's wrong?" he asked looking at the brunet. Tony's head fell to his chest, his eyes were closed, mouth slightly opened. He.. snored.

"JARVIS, what just happened?" Steve asked the AI, looking confused at his sleeping boyfriend.

"It appears that listening to smooth jazz has a soporific effect on master Stark, sir."

"What?!" Steve raised his voice in disbelief. Tony mumbled something in his sleep, snuggling closer to the blonde.

"Oh.." Steve's face was lit with a cunning smile. "That's.. a very valuable piece of information. Thanks JARVIS," he said, gently taking Tony in his arms and carrying him out of the workshop.

* * *

I love _Ozzy Osbourne c:_ I was thinking of using _AC/DC_ from _Iron-man 2_, but I like _Black Sabbath_ more. and it would probably freak out Steve more.

the smooth jazz song they were listening to is _My first wish_ by Chris Botti, I find it very soothing.

and yes, Tony was very upset after he found out that he was carried out in bridal style by Steve

every girl should own a silk night gown!


	5. Colors&Birthdays

"Tony?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Want to play a lightning round?"

Tony turned around from the holographic screen with eyes wide open in suprise. He looked at Steve and after a while a hungry smile appeared on his lips.

"Sure, we can go a few rounds," he got closer to Steve, wrapping one arm around him, the other one trying to unbuckle Captain's belt.  
"What?! Tony, no! I said lightning round!" Steve tried to unwrap himself from his boyfriend's grasp.  
"Oh.. Okay, we can make it quick," Tony grinned, still wrestling with the belt.  
"Tony!" Steve laughed, squirming away from him. After a while he got closer again, cupped Tony's face and pecked his lips a few times, still smiling. Tony smiled too, but then walked away from Steve, turning back to the screen.

"Go away, I'm busy."  
"Come on, talk with me for a while."  
"Steve, there are so many things I can do with my mouth, why do you insist that I should use it for talking?"

Steve laughed again.

"Come on, please?" Tony sighed and turned around.  
"Why a lightning round? And from where do you even know this term? I didn't know they had lightning rounds in your days," he grinned.  
"Bruce told me about it. Apparently when someone asks you quick questions there is no time to think about your answers and the questioned person is telling the truth." Tony raised his eyebrows hearing that. Then he shook his head.

"I'm hurt, Steven, really hurt. You think I'm lying to you?"  
"Most of the time," Steve smiled. He knew that Tony wasn't lying deliberately to him, it was just a thing Tony did. He didn't like people to know too much about him. But Steve wanted to know everything about Tony.

Tony was looking at him for a while. He knew that Steve wouldn't let go of this one.

"Okay, but after you're done with me, I'll ask you a couple of questions of my own."  
Steve nodded his head. He took Tony's hand and sat with him on the couch.

"Ready?"  
"Ready."  
"What's your name?" the brunet couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You don't know my name?"  
"It's just to get you in the game, Tony! Just answer my questions, no comments." Tony grinned in response.

"Let's start this again.. What's your name?"  
"Tony Stark."  
"Your favorite music?"  
"Rock."  
"Favorite animal?"  
"Monkey."  
"Favorite food?"  
"Fast food."  
"Favorite color?"  
"Lilac."

Steve smiled hearing that. Tony made a slightly panicked face.

"I meant red."  
"No, you didn't."  
"I did!"

The blonde got closer and kissed his lips to make him stop talking. When he finished, Tony slightly pouted.

"I don't like this game."  
"It's okay, I have no more questions," Steve smiled, reaching his hand to draw Tony closer. He lay on the couch, placing Tony on top of him, wrapping his hands around his waist. He knew that the brunet will now pout for a while, as in his world, he was outsmarted by Steve. And probably embarrassed. But Steve was happy to know one more thing about Tony and hoped to know more with time. He noticed some time ago that Tony has a lot of lilac shirts, which he wore together with a gray suit. It was surprisingly calm combination for someone with his personality, but Steve had to admit that he looked good in those colors. After a longer moment Tony relaxed and shifted in Steve's arms to look at him.

"My turn. Your favorite color?" Steve smiled at him.  
"You are just copying my questions."  
"I didn't know it was against the rules," Tony said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Let me guess, red, white and blue?" Steve narrowed his eyes, seeing brunets's mocking smile.

"No, it's yellow."  
"Yellow? I would put my bet on blue. You wear a lot of blue."  
"Because you said that blue suits me. So I wear blue, but I don't like it. I like yellow, it's warm, like the Sun."  
"Or banana!" Tony laughed, "Are you in kindergarten? You know that Sun in reality isn't yellow, it's a mix of orange and.." he stopped as his brain made a connection. Kindergarten. Sun is yellow. Water is blue. Ice is also blue. Dammit.

"Tony?" Steve asked, seeing that his boyfriend was drifting in his thoughts. "Something wrong?"  
"No, it's okay," he said, placing his head under Steve's chin, tightening his hug, as trying cover as much of Steve as possible. He will never let him be cold again. Tony made a mental note to buy Steve some yellow clothes next time.

"Are you sure?" Steve looked down at him. By the way Tony suddenly clung to him he could feel that something changed.  
"Yeah.." Tony swallowed, thinking how he can change the topic. "Did I ever ask you when is your birthday?"

Steve's muscles tensed a bit hearing that. Tony lifted his head to look at him.

"No, you didn't."  
"So?"  
"So?"  
"When is your birthday?" Tony grinned, seeing as Steve was trying to avoid the topic. The blonde sighed.

"Why do you want to know?"  
" … To buy you a present?" it was more a question than answer. "Why you don't want me to know?"  
"You will laugh."  
"At what? It's not like that I don't already know that you are nearly 100 years old." Tony's grin got even wider. Steve just looked worriedly at him. He took a deep breath.

"4th of July," came the flat answer. Tony was looking dumbfounded at him. After a while his lips curled into a smile and he buried his face into Steve's neck, laughing.

"Tony..."  
"Give me a moment!" Tony snorted. He snapped his head to look at Steve. "And when the Declaration of Independence was signed, Captain America was born," he started solemnly, just to end choking with laughter. Steve couldn't help but smile at that.

"I'm not that old, you know," he said, moving Tony bit higher, to nuzzle his cheek. Tony laughed more and kissed his nose.

"And when is your birthday?"  
"I don't know," Tony replied, quickly and light-hearted. Steve looked surprised at him.  
"How can you not know?"  
"I don't remember. Somewhen in March. Or May. I never really celebrated my birthday, usually it was just some party for people I didn't really know, but knew that were important for my company to develop. My parents didn't pay attention to such stuff, and when they send me off to MIT it was party all year round," he smiled at Steve, but his face fell seeing his boyfriend's pained expression. "I think it was beginning of March," he added, trying to sound helpful. "Or end of May.. Or end of March, or beginning of May.." he babbled, trying to remember, not helping at all.

Steve sighed deeply. He already knew that Tony doesn't pay attention to such stuff, as in his world those were insignificant details. He seriously doubted that Tony even knows his shoe size (it was 10, comparing to Steve's 12, it was tiny), but to not know his own birthday date? And not celebrate his birthday for him, just for other people? Steve's family was poor, but his parents never forgot about his birthday and he always could count on a home made birthday cake baked by his mom. Tony had everything as a kid, but also nothing at the same time. Steve held him closer, promising to himself that he will call Pepper and ask her for an exact date and organize a party for Tony. With a home made cake baked by Steve.

Tony rolled his eyes, seeing his boyfriend's worried face.

"Really, it's fine. But I know that my next birthday will be awesome. You know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I will be spending it with you. And that's all I need," he moved his head to softly kiss Steve's lips. Steve smiled into the kiss and held him closer.

* * *

so, that's probably the last one in this series, thank you for you attention! *_bows_*


End file.
